ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWA Redemption
CWA Redemption is an annual pay-per-view event promoted by the Chaos Wrestling Academy (CWA). There have been two pay-per-views under this name, the first in 2006, and the second in 2008, both in the month of August. The 2007 edition was replaced by CWA Bloodlust. which became the CWA's June pay-per-view in 2008. Redemption dates and venues Results 2006 CWA Redemption 2006 was held on Sunday August 13th 2006 at the CWA House of Chaos in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. * Beth Knight defeated Christine Messier and Erica Shade in a three-way Ladder Match to retain the CWA World Women's Championship. (17:06) ** Beth made Erica submit to the Knight Rider. ** This contest was not a traditional ladder match, rather a match that was won by pinfall or submission - the ladders were simply in play. ** After this match, Beth travelled to Toronto to challenge for the GCF World Women's Championship at GCF Ground Zero!: The Title Chase Ends Tonight. * Rage 'n' Kaos defeated "Firestorm" Devon Casey and Michael Logan in a Trip to Hell Match to win the CWA World Tag Team Championship. (28:01) ** Kevin "Kaos" Messier retrieved the championship belt. * Taylor Scott defeated Brian Hart. (11:42) ** Scott pinned Hart with a fisherman's buster. * The Mercenary defeated Ryan Kurosaki. (10:06) ** Mercenary pinned Ryan with a sunset flip. * Tom Roselli defeated Peter St. John to win the CWA World X-Division Championship. (20:15) ** Roselli pinned St. John with a roll-up and hook of the tights. * In an open challenge, Mayhem defeated "The First Son of the CWA" Jack Wilson to retain the CWA World Heavyweight Championship. (29:57) ** In a physical back and forth match, Mayhem pinned Wilson after three evenflow DDT's. ** After the bout came to a close, Jack challenged Mayhem to a rematch for Fallout - a 30 minute Iron Man Match! Mayhem accepted, before Jack said "That was your first mistake. Your next mistake is taking on Jack Wilson... and friends!" And with that, we saw NEXT GENERATION storm down and attack Mayhem to a huge huge ovation! Erik Summers entered the ring and embraced with Jack and the House of Chaos went crazy! Erik took the mic and in his own words, declared war on every champion in the CWA. And on top of the list was Mayhem and the World Title. The fans popped hardcore as Next Gen left the ring. Then they were cut off by Chloe Lavine, who said that Erik had requested title matches to take place over the next two shows, Fallout and Serenity. In these matches, Jack Wilson would challenge Mayhem for the World title, Mike Evans would face Tom Roselli and Michael Logan for the X-Division title, Rex Strong and Shawn Austin would face Rage 'n' Kaos for the World Tag Team titles and Lisa Blackburn would challenge Beth Knight for the World Women's title. These announcements got big time pops as Chloe left and the show ended... Trivia This show was aired at an early "lead in" time, as it lead into Full Throttle Wrestling's Blitz Creek pay-per-view. 2008 CWA Redemption 2008 was held on Sunday August 17th 2008 at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * In an eight team Cannonball Gauntlet Match for the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship, Dana Devine & Gem (#8) last eliminated Sweet 'n' Hardcore (#4) to win the CWA Women's Tag Team Championship. (34:08) Order of Entry Wrestler Time Eliminated Time eliminated #1 CWA Feminist Association 0:00 #2, Nash pinned by Onyx 9:54 #2 Harley Sisters 0:00 #1, Natalie pinned by Love 5:11 #3 Love / Doyle 3:00 #3, Doyle pinned by Hernandez 16:27 #4 Sweet 'n' Hardcore 6:00 #7, Onyx pinned by Gem 34:08 #5 The Future Queens 9:00 #5, Dinero pinned by Amy Starr 28:00 #6 Starr Sisters 12:00 #6, Maria Starr pinned by Gem 33:00 #7 Masterson / Blackburn 15:00 #4, Blackburn pinned by Devine 24:31 #8 Dana Devine / Gem 18:00 WINNERS n/a * Lisa Anderson defeated Poppy Quayle in a Ladder Match to retain the CWA U.S. Women's Championship. (17:12) * In a "Exhibition of the CWA Originals", Beth Knight and Erica Shade wrestled to a time limit draw. (15:00) * Nikki Garner defeated Kristy Danger, Dana Hardy and Amy Sparks in an Ultimate Mayhem Match to win the CWA Next-Generation Championship. (13:01) * Annabelle Stone defeated Ivy to win the CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship. (7:11) ** Annabelle made Ivy submit to a gogoplata. * '''In a two-fall Funhouse match for both the CWA World Women's Championship AND SXSW Women's Championship, Joss Katz firstly pinned Christine Messier to win the SXSW Women's Championship and Big Red pinned Tammy Apollo to win the CWA World Women's Championship. ** First fall: Joss pinned Christine with a Joss Bomb. (17:34) ** Second fall: Big Red pinned Tammy with a Honeymoon Suite through the roof of the Funhouse cage. (30:01) Category:Chaos Wrestling Academy shows Category:Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental shows